What I go to School For
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: Palmer Harrison is being forced to go to Sky High against her will, convinced she won't make any friends. But once there she begins to learn, maybe her life isn't what she htought it was. NOT A WARRENOC!
1. My Old Life

September 12, 2006, 1:34 PM. The date and time my old life as Palmer Harrison ended. I blame Dorothy Maxwell. It was totally her fault. She's super evil. Okay, going a little fast.

I was in fifth period gym. We were playing volleyball. I like volleyball, enough. When I'm playing it with my family at the annual Christmas reunion. In Fifth Period gym, it was hell. Sophomores have co-ed gym. So I was in a large echoey room with not only Dorothy and the rest of the girls, but the boys were there, along with my crush, Walker Samuels and the rest of the boys. So I tried to do the smart thing, and sit in the bleachers and hope the coach didn't notice me. No such luck.

" Harrison! Blue team!" Mr. Wellings tossed this freaky blue thing at me that I was supposed to tie around… my head I think but I tied around my stomach. I'm the freaky pole girl, anyway I was on the blue team and Dorothy was on the red. I glared at her and got into position. Heather Brass served. I was front center, so was Dorothy. Kitty Thomas bumped, Walker set…ted… and I went to spike. But Dorothy went to block and succeeded in waming the ball in my face.

It. Hurt. Like. Mad. I fell to the ground. And my loving classmates, instead of checking to see if I was okay, laughed. That's what happens when loser, me, gets hit by popular girl, Dorothy. The deal as, I'm an easily angered person, and my mix of anger, embarrassment and pain was to much. I began to shake as a feeling I didn't recognize and can't describe flowed through my veins and next thing I know I'm seeing red, people are screaming and the volleyball net and fallen to the ground. I looked up to see Dorothy on the ground, bound by, what looked like metal rope. And the volleyball poles were MIA. Everyone looked at me like I had an extra head.

" wha- what…" I said, I was suddenly really tired and shaky, but a different kind of shaky. Then I proceeded to pass out.

When I woke up I was in the nurse's office. With me in the office were my dad, a woman I've never seen, and the principal of this school. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked at my dad, confused. He looked just as confused as I felt.

" oh good, she's up." The new woman said. " I'm Principal Powers. Principal of Sky High. Your new high school." I blinked at her.

" Wait…. What?" I asked.

" Miss Harrison. You're a super hero. What you did in that gym was you showing your power for the first time." The woman said. I closed my eyes, tight.

" This is not happening. When I open my eyes I'll be in my bed, the stupid Oakland Raiders blanket strangling me, cutting off the oxygen to my brain." I said, taking a deep breath before opening my eyes. " oh god you're still here." I groaned.

" Okay, I understand this is a lot to take in at once." Powers sat down in a chair by my bed. " Palmer, do you know what you did today?"

" Got whacked by a volleyball… got a B on my math test and apparently ate way too much oatmeal for breakfast…"

" no… well… maybe... but not what I'm talking about. You have super powers. Power over metal."

" You bound and gagged Miss Maxwell… with the volleyball poles…" My principal, Mrs. Andrews added. My dad just sat there.

" So, what I was about to say to your father. The school will pay for you and your family to move to Maxville (A/N Is that the place?) and attend Sky High. A high school for super heroes." Powers smiled, apparently expecting me to jump at it. She was about to be super dissapointed

" no." I said.

" Excuse me?"

" no! I'm enough of a freak! I don't need to have this added to my list!" I cried.

" Well You can't stay here, too many people saw what happened, we're doing what we can to have their memories of it erased, and having you around could trigger the memory." Powers said. " And you need to learn to control your power or this could happen again, or it could be worse."

" How could it get worse?" I asked.

" I've seen People with your power bend cars around poles like Play-Doh." Powers replied.

" I don't care! I'm not going to-"

" Palmer." My dad said. I looked at him. " You're going."

" But Dad, I don't-"

" Palmer! I don't want to run the risk of you seriously hurting someone." He shook his head. " She's going." He said to Powers, who nodded.

" Start packing, We'll send someone to get your things and take you to your new home." She said. Then she left.

" You can take her home." Andrews said, walking out too.

" The boys are going to kill us both." Dad shook his head. I nodded in agreement

Now it's story time!

Twenty-five years ago, Jason Harrison met Lisa Swift and they fell madly in love. It was only two-months after the wedding that Lisa found herself pregnant. They named their first born son Todd. Then a year later they had Jackson. It was another four years before they had Aaron. (this part goes pretty fast). Three years later they had twins Andy and David. Finally they had a beautiful baby girl. That would be me, Palmer. But Tragedy struck in the form of a car crash, killing Lisa. Leaving Jason to care for all six of their children.

Yeah, so that pretty much is my fancy way of saying I've been raised by boys. I'm named after a baseball player for crying out loud. Joe Palmer or something like that. Anyway, Dad and I were right, they didn't take it well.

" Wait, so we have to move because of Girlie?" Andy cried.

" No Andrew. We have to move because I say so!" Dad replied. I sat there my eyes closed.

" Dad, that's not fair!" David said.

" I don't even want to go!" I shouted. " I'd rather stay here."

" Palmer. Boys, we're moving, if you like it or not. Deal with it. It's not Palmer's fault. She doesn't want to go I'm making us go." Dad said. Todd walked over and ruffled my hair.

" It's okay Girlie, I was getting tired of this house anyway." He said.

" me too." Jackson smiled. I shook my head and walked to my room, and began packing.

Two weeks later we were moved into our new house. It was nice too. Two story, plus an attic and a basement. I got to sleep in the attic. Which was great, it was huge. David and Andy got the basement, Aaron and Jackson each got their own room and Todd was in the garage, with his own little apartment. The twins had their first day of school and liked their new school. I was starting tomorrow and I was nervous.

" You'll be great." Dad assured me.

" No I won't! I'll be just as big a loser here as I was there." I argued, getting up from the kitchen table and walking to the living room, plopping on the couch with Aaron. He was watching CSI. I handed over the bowl of popcorn. CSI was a family event. David and Andy sat on the floor, Jackson on the chair and Todd on the footstool. Dad pushed me off the couch and took my spot I settled on the floor between dad's right leg and Aaron's left.

" You're not a loser." Dad said.

" yeah she is." Andy laughed.

" yeah and you're one to talk." I said.

" I'm not as bad as you pole girl."

" shut up." I rolled my eyes. Then the commercial ended and we stopped talking.

That night I was extremely nervous as I changed into my pajamas, my dad's old collage tee shirt and a pair of old flannel boxer shorts. I laid down in my bed and looked at my pictures on my side table, thinking of just how bad tomorrow would go.

My worst nightmare wasn't even close.


	2. First day

Horse bookworm - Thank ya!

Fuzzyjazzcat - First of all, I have to say, thank you for constructive critisism. Not yelling at me telling me I suck I should never write again. And yes, it helped. Now, I don't have an editor. I never bothered to get one. Not because I can't, but I just never thought about it. And I've actually had these chapters written for... three or four weeks now lol.

Palmer's POV

" I'm going to barf." I said staring at my oatmeal.

" Don't barf on me." Todd said. Dad looked at his watch.

" David, Andy! Hurry up!" They came running down.

" Don't you look like a little ray of sunshine." David said. I looked down at my outfit. Black long sleeved shirt, purple puffy sleeved button up shirt over that, dark denim skirt and boots.

" No, no time to change, you're late." Dad said, handing me a package of Pop-Tarts and grabbing my arm, dragging me out of the room.

" But don't I have time for-"

" No." dad handed me my messenger bag. I hurried down the street barely making it.

" Find a seat freshman." The bus driver said. I turned, glaring at him.

" I'm a sophomore… I think… oh crap." My eyes grew wide.

" You're new. I'm George Hamilton, Bus Driver."

" Palmer Harrison." I said, looking for an empty seat. There were none. I sat down in the first open space I saw. Not looking at who I sat by. I closed my eyes and pretended I was back at home, my old home. I'd be in first period math right now. Next thing I know the guy next to me is yelling for me to move it. we were there.

" Sorry." I said, getting up and stumbling off the bus. I looked around, confused. I was supposed to go to the office, for my schedule. I didn't see anyone heading in so I sank to my knees.

" I wish I were home. I wish I were home." I chanted over and over again.

" Are you okay?" I looked up to see a group of people standing over me. I stood.

" I umm… no… I… where's the office?" I asked helplessly. A girl with red hair and green clothes smiled.

" You go in this door, walk down the hall and it's to your left." She said.

" Thank you!" I cried. Walking into the school I followed the directions and sure enough found myself in the office. " hi." I said to the lady behind the desk.

" Can I help you?" she asked.

" I'm Palmer Harrison, I need my schedule and stuff." I said.

" You're lucky you didn't come here last year, you'd have had to go through power placement. But after the Royal Pain attack, they've merged it all. It's a shame." The lady shook her head. I blinked taking the packet from her. I looked at my schedule and began to walk aimlessly. I looked at my map and studying it. It took my twenty minutes to find a room that was ten feet away. I walked in and froze. The room was full of people. I must have missed the bell.

" I um… Hi." I said. This guy had a giant head. It was so freaky.

" you must be the new girl. I'm Mr. Medulla." Big head said. " and you are."

" huh?" I was staring at his head.

" What's your name?" he asked.

" oh right, it's umm… Palmer, Palmer Harrison." I shook my head.

" Miss Harrison, what's your power?"

" uh… something about metal, I'm not totally sure." I replied, running a hand through my hair.

" You don't know your power?" Someone in the class asked. I bit my lip.

Wills POV

I've never witnessed a breakdown, but I think this girl, Palmer Harrison, had a mini one right in front of us. She looked miserable, her eyes filled with tears, shaking, I thought for sure she was going to burst into tears as she opened and closed her mouth soundlessly.

" Take a seat next to Mr. Culver." Medulla sighed. She looked at him.

" who?" Zach raised his hand. (A/N I don't know their last names, other than Will and Warren's so if you know any of them, please, share) Palmer walked over and sat.

" So don't want to be here." She muttered.

At lunch Magenta, Warren, Ethan, Zach, Layla and I all sit together. Layla and I usually sit next to each other since we're dating. Magenta and Zach dated for like, a week after homecoming, but they broke it off and Magenta started dating Warren who didn't hit it off with ice girl, who Ethan dated for two months before she left him for 'Spiderman'. Zach and Warren don't get into it about Magenta because Zach realized, dating Magenta meant he couldn't drool over other girls.

" So Will, we on for your house this weekend?" Magenta asked. Once a week we all get together and play cards.

" Can't. My parents have some superhero thing. I thought we were having it at Ethan's." I said.

" No, my mom has bookclub at our house this weekend." Ethan shook his head.

" My dad's having an exterminator blast the house this weekend, I'm staying with Layla." Magenta shrugged.

" We had it at my house last week." Layla pointed out, taking a bite of a carrot stick.

" Zach?" We all looked at him.

" My dad's mad about my grades, probably better if we didn't." He said. We all looked at Warren.

" no way." He didn't let anyone, but Magenta, see his house.

" Well then where?" Layla asked. We all loved out weekend card games. Even Warren, for all he griped about it.

" hey what's going on over there?" Magenta pointed. The new girl sat by herself at a table with Lash and Speed behind her. They convinced the judge, jury whatever that they only helped the Royal Pain because she threatened their families and they got off and back into Sky High.

" Come on, What's your power?" Lash asked, reach forward and taking pieces of her lunch, that didn't seem to bother her, the questions did.

" I don't know, now go away." She said.

" not until you answer us princess." Speed sneered.

" I've answered you, repeatedly." She snapped.

" Touchy. You need to learn a little respect." Lash said, reaching to grab her shoulder, but then something happened, something weird, everyone cried out as they fell, the metal legs of their chairs gone, and the giant mass of now melted and merged metal flew towards Lash and Speed, both to shocked to move. They soon found themselves incased in metal cocoons, but with open faces so we could all see them. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed as Palmer looked horrorstricken.

" I… I…" she stammered as the cocoons melted and the metal went back to their places as chair legs. She shook her head, grabbed her bag and hurried out.

Layla's POV

I got up to follow the new girl, Palmer, and Magenta got up and followed me. Palmer sat in the grass her head in her hands. I walked over and sat next to her. Magenta sat on the other side.

" That was great, what you did in there." Magenta said.

" I wish I couldn't do it. I don't get it! My dad's not a super hero! How'd a get the stupid powers?" She said.

" what about your mom?" I asked. Palmer looked up surprised, like she jut now realised people were there.

" I… she died when I was two, but if she had powers dad would have noticed."

" Oh I'm sorry." I said, about her mother dying. My dad died when I was six, so I knew how it felt to lose a parent.

" Not your fault." Palmer shrugged. I smiled.

" I'm Layla, That's Magenta." I introduced.

" I'm Palmer." She said, even though I knew.

" Look, don't get upset over what you did, they deserved it." Magenta said.

" I'm not upset over what I did." Palmer shook her head. " I'm upset that I proved Principal Powers right." Magenta and I looked at her, confused. " she said if I didn't get my powers under control it would happen again and she was right."

" Again?" I asked.

" I tied up a girl in my PE class." Palmer said.

" so?" Magenta shrugged.

" With the poles holding up the volleyball net." Palmer added, nodding.

" oh, well, come on, eat lunch with us and our friends." I said, standing up and pulling Palmer up with me.

" are you sure?" Palmer asked.

" totally." I smiled, dragging her in.


	3. Poker

A.N Super thanks to my Editor Funkyjazzcat!!! Palmer's POV 

I'd been at Sky High an entire week and I was adjusting to everything. With Layla and Magenta came Will Stronghold, Warren Peace, Ethan, and my lab partner Zach. Since lunch only lasted long enough for me to learn their names and attempt to choke down their sad excuse for food. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to sit with them the next day, but as I searched for a table Layla called me over.

"We still have no place for the card game." Magenta complained Friday.

"Card game?" I asked, handing my pudding to Zach, it had become normal to give most of my food to him. I swear, his parents must starve the poor child..

"We have card games every Friday night, didn't I tell you?" Layla asked. I thought about it.

"No." I shook my head.

"Oh I thought I had." Layla frowned. I shrugged.

"Have it at my house." I said.

"What?" Will asked.

"Yeah. We can do it in my room so my brothers won't bug us."

"Are you sure your dad will be okay with it?" Ethan asked.

"My dad let David and Andy throw a giant party with like, a hundred people for getting an A, I don't think he'll mind a few people over for cards." I shrugged.

"If you're sure…" Layla said slowly.

"I'm sure."

"Yay! So, Palmer's house tonight at seven." She chirped

After school that day I ran home from the bus and burst in the door.

"Dad! I'm having some friends over!" I shouted. Dad came down the stairs.

"Okay, how many?" he asked.

"Six." I said. "We'll stay mostly in my room." I added, walking past him to the boring wood door at the end of the hall that opened to reveal stairs, which led to another door, this time it was purple. I opened the door and walked into my bedroom. Not the most exciting room. My bed, with the Oakland Raiders blankets Todd had given to me when the Redskins became his favorite team. Old wood dresser covered with crap. I grabbed a metal pot off my dresser. I'd been practicing. I set the pot on the floor and concentrated. I managed to get the pot to melt and form a table… well… sort of a table. But I couldn't get it to harden and it was really thin, like, aluminum foil thin. I frowned and the pot reshaped itself. I managed to convince, well bribe, Aaron to bring up two card tables from the shed outside. After getting them set up I brushed my hair and ordered the pizza, which was what Layla had told me to do Order Pizza, not brush my hair.

"Palmer! Someone's here!" Todd called, and I walked down to see Will and Layla.

"Hi, Palmer. This is a lovely house, Mr. Harrison." Layla smiled.

"It was even better before we moved in." Dad joked. Layla laughed and the doorbell rang. It was Zach. After a few minutes in came Ethan and then Magenta and finally Warren.

"So all of you are Super freaks?" Andy asked.

"Shut up." I said. He thought it was funny, yeah, it wasn't.

"We're not super freaks we're super heroes." Layla corrected.

"Andy, go away." Jackson ordered. "What are your powers?" he asked.

"Super strength and flying." Will answered.

"Plants." Layla smiled.

"Fire." Warren glared at Andy.

"I melt!" Ethan piped up.

"I glow." Zach nodded.

"I shape shift… into a guinea pig." Magenta said.

"Well isn't that special." Andy rolled his eyes. I took off my shoe and threw it at him, getting him in the chest. He rubbed where I had hit before glaring at him and walking down to his room.

"Come on." I said, leading them up to my room.

"You sleep in the attic?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged, opening the door.

We sat down and Will pulled the cards out of his pocket, Zach had poker chips and everyone had brought snacks for betting.

We had been playing for about twenty minutes, Ethan winning, before my dad knocked on the door with the pizzas.

"Thanks dad." I said, taking the pizza from him. We sat around the room, eating out pizza and listening to the radio and talking.

"Next Monday is Save the Citizen." Layla said.

"Oh great." Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Save the Citizen?" I asked

"Four students get put in an arena, two good, two bad; the good guys have to save the citizen from a horrible painful death while the bad ones try to keep the good ones away. They use their powers." Ethan explained.

"But don't worry. Warren and Will are undefeated and they won't choose you to go against then if you don't want." Ethan promised.

"Okay then." I said, relieved. I couldn't even make a simple table, let alone save a life. After we finished our pizza we went back to the game for an hour before they decided it was about time to leave.

"See you Monday." Layla said, walking out with Will. They walked home together. Then Ethan left, disappointed that he hadn't won a single hand and Warren and Magenta left together, they had plans. That left Zach and me.

Zach's POV

We had had fun at the poker game. I really didn't want to leave and go back to my parents. My dad was always griping about my grades and how my power wasn't developed enough. My mom sat in her bedroom watching soap operas, old romance movies and crying her eyes out. I turned to Palmer. She was really pretty, blue eyes, reminded me of our last family vacation. In the plane the ocean looked a beautiful blue, the same color as her eyes, pale blonde hair Her brother Andy was a butt though.

"Well bye…" I said, almost regretfully. Palmer smiled.

"By Zach, see you at school." She said. I nodded.

"See you." I walked out and slowly made my way home. When I opened the door I was greeted with my dad's snoring. I quietly closed the door and walked up the stairs I could hear my mother weeping through the bedroom door. I walked to my room and closed the door, flicking on my light. My room was decent enough, white walls covered with posters, messy bed with mismatched sheets and blankets, clothes all over the floor. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I heard my dad get up and grumble his way up the stairs into his bedroom. My parents don't share a room. My dad was sick of listening to her crying all night. I shook my head and rolled on my side, kicked off my shoes and pulling off clothes until I lay there in my boxers. I pulled the blanket over my body and slowly drifted into sleep.


	4. Save The Citizen

Palmer's POV

Monday was not going to be a good day. I knew that from the moment I woke up. Fergalicious was playing on the radio. It took all my will power not to pull the Raiders blanket over my head and fake sick, but I wanted to see Save the Citizen. So when the song from hell was over I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on jeans, a dark purple long sleeved tee shirt, and a black tank top. Depressing, but my favorite colors.

"Palmer hurry up!" Dad yelled. I came running down the stairs just in time to catch the fruit and oatmeal bar that was chucked at my head. "You're going to be late." Dad said pointing to the door. As I walked out the bus was getting to my stop so I had to run to catch it.

It was not the best of mornings.

Oh but it was about to get worse.

"Hey Palmer!" Layla cried as I got on the bus. I smiled and went back to sit with them. I ended up next to Magenta.

"Looking forward to your first Save the Citizen?" Ethan asked.

"What's to look forward to? We sit and watch Warren and Will kick butt." Magenta rolled her eyes. They all shrugged and nodded.

"But it's still fun to know we're friends with the guys kicking butt." Zach pointed out.

"So did you all see the new episode of Desperate Housewives last night?" Layla asked, sending us into a wild discussion over the primetime soap opera.

WIGTSF (What I Go To School For my Clever little scene change break thing)

We got to the school and headed to the locker rooms to change. I don't like the colors of our gym clothes, but it could be worse. I followed Magenta and Layla out into an arena. We sat next to Ethan and Zach.

"Where are Will and Warren?" I asked, the other four pointed into the arena, where Will and Warren were 'suited up' and waiting. I rested my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands as I waited. Will and Warren chose to be the good guys and picked to go against Lash and Speed, the jerks I cocooned last week. I couldn't wait to see them lose.

It didn't happen like that. Lash managed to wrap himself around a pole and Will, keeping him out of reach. Meanwhile Speed ran in a circle and Warren couldn't breathe or something like that, I don't know I was having a heart attack with everyone else. All I know is Will and Warren lost. Speed and Lash were declaring themselves the bad guys and had to choose opponents.

"Harrison." Lash said. I was hoping to anything and everything that there was another Harrison in the school. No such luck. Boomer yelled at me to get down there while Lash and Speed picked someone else.

"Glow worm." They pointed at Zach. We were dead. We suited up and walked out. From the look on his face I could tell Zach agreed. He was paler than usual. We walked out and looked around at everything.

"I'm going to pass out." I muttered.

Zach's POV

"I'm going to pass out" Palmer muttered. I turned to her.

"Please don't." she gave me a small smile.

"Ready?" Boomer shouted. "Go!" It had begun. I stood there, unsure of what to do. Palmer had closed her eyes and looked like she was in pain. Neither of us was paying attention and it came as a surprise when Speed hit me like a ton of bricks and Lash threw himself at Palmer. I fell to the ground and tried to get out of the way as Speed came back. I head Palmer cry out and looked up to see Lash with his arm around her, keeping her from moving. She moved her hands and pinched him. I laughed and moved just in time. The next time I didn't move in time. I felt Speed grab my arm and I was catapulted across the room. It hurt really bad.

Next thing I knew there was a flash of metal and Lash and Speed were shouting. They had been pinned to the wall with the metal blades from the thing that's supposed to eat the citizen. I looked at Palmer, who looked torn between tears and passing out. She chose to run out. I ran after her, ignoring Boomer yelling for us to come back.

"Palmer!" I called, looking around for her. I heard a sniffling and opened the door to the empty classroom. Palmer sat against the wall next to the door, crying. I sank down on the floor next to her. "You okay?" I asked.

"No." Palmer shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She glared at me.

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"I could have killed them! I didn't even want to play the stupid game!" Palmer cried. "I just wanted to watch other people fight!" I laughed.

"Well now everyone knows not to mess with you." I said trying to help. Palmer shrugged.

"That's true." I squeezed her shoulder gently.

"It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I hate this." She muttered. "I don't want this freaking power." I frowned.

"What?"

"The only good thing to come of it is you guys." She sniffed, leaning against my chest.

"You'll learn to love your power." I promised. She laughed bitterly.

"I doubt that."

"You will." I insisted.

"Whatever you say Zach, whatever you say."

A/N Okay it took forever I'm sorry! Well I now have a plan of what will happen. Love you all. Super thanks to Funkyjazzcat and Musicismylife101 for helping me out! Oh and the title is from the Jonas brother's song.


End file.
